Jade 1 - Coming Out
Jade 1 - Coming Out is a story by Babs Yerunkle, released on 2004-08-27. It runs from 2006-05-18 to 2006-08-30, and introduces the character Generator. It is continued in Jade 2 - Away from Home. Synopsis 1: Pop goes the weasel 2006-05-18 Jared Sinclair is beaten by his father in anger for something Jared had nothing to do with. His father then accuses Jared of being the result of his wife cheating on him. Jared's powers activate splitting himself into two, one part in his body, one part spirit form. Neither realizes what the other is. The spirit form attempts to fight his father using the pair of sparring gloves and headgear while body Jared looks on confused. Initially, spirit Jared is ineffective, and body Jared is beat more going unconscious. Spirit Jared fights against his father, using his martial arts to knock him out. Afterward, spirit Jared goes to get help. Unused to being a spirit, he has trouble dialing 911 but eventually succeeds right before disappearing. Jared wakes up in the hospital and remembers what happened from the point of view of both spirit and body Jared. He then manages to split himself again with the spirit part of himself animating a blanket. After merging again, Jared realizes how to use his power. Using it again, Jared realizes that the spirit version of himself is shaped differently and whatever the shape is, it feels correct. Jared desires to know his correct form looks like and sends his spirit self to acquire items from the hospital supply room to do it. Once all the items are acquired, Jared makes a startling discovery. The shape of his spirit self is a girl. Using his powers again, both parts of him discover more on how the power works and more about himself. He accepts that he should be a girl. While avoiding going home, Jared continues to experiment with his powers. 2: Refuge 2006-05-22 Jared learns from the doctor that he is healing. He is then introduced to Miss Baker, who is a social worker with child protective services. Mrs. Baker explains what CPS does. Jared admits he does not want to return to his father. He uses his power to send the spirit part of himself along with Miss Baker. Doing this Jared learns more of what had happened to himself and his father. 3: Facing fears 2006-06-28 Jared is now living in a foster home with the Lasiters. He's continued to experiment with his powers and has named his spirit self Jinn. Jared has a hidden collection of girl clothes and wigs that he has acquired and has Jinn wear, although sometimes he wears them as well. Jared leaves for his job and says he'll be going to the mall after that. Jinn is already waiting outside for Jared since he sent her outside earlier. The two arrive at work. Afterward, at the mall, Jared purchases a lifelike Madonna mask for Jinn to use. They go to the bathroom where Jinn takes shape using the mask and the clothes she'd been wearing earlier. The two of them then return to the mall and walk around. The two realize they're being followed. They set a trap to discover who it is, and find it is Jared's father. Jared and Jinn hide and their father keeps on searching for them, passing by their hiding spot. Jinn follows him and Jared makes his escape. Their father continues his search. 4: Dressing up 2006-07-25 Jinn convinces Jared to go out in public as a girl and also that it's safe to do so if they go to a mall further away where no one will know them. Jared accepts this and dresses up. Jared passes much to his surprise and decides to use the name Jade. While at the mall, Jade and Jinn encounter a robbery in progress by Melodious Silvertongue. Jinn attempts to sound the alarm, but Melodious uses a power to have the people nearby in the mall hold Jinn. The two talk and Jinn learns that she is a mutant and there are others like her. Melodious gives her a business card for Whateley Academy and recommends she contact them. Returning to Jade, the two talk over what happened. Later Jared calls Whateley Academy to request information. The operator on the phone assumes Jared is female and arranges to send an information package on the school. A week later the package arrives. Jinn and Jared go over the package and decide to fill it out and submit it. They receive a reply and go to powers testing in Kansas City with the police. A Sergeant Everest runs the test. When done, Jared is happy to learn he's been accepted. Last days of August 2006, and/or the first days of September 2006 On the train ride, Jade thinks back over everything that's happened and what the future holds for her. Characters *Jade Sinclair(Generator) *Jinn Sinclair(Shroud) *Mr. Reilley * Mike (Mentioned. According to Mr. Reilley, he "has some real men") *Miss Baker *Mrs. Anna Lasater *Mr. Jerry Lasater *Melodious Silvertongue *Sergeant Everest Mentioned * Mr. Cavendale * Heinrich Harnhold(The Ubermensch of Berlin) Category:Stories Category:Babs Yerunkle Category:Gen1